crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Daetherkin Empire
Overview The Daetherkin were once creatures bred by the Demon lord Malbolgus to serve as his elite bodyguards. Once this breed of demons got a taste of our dimension and the freedoms that come with it they decided to serve their dark master no more. Malbolgus brought the Daetherkin from their original home in the Aetherlife to our dimension to serve him however these plans quickly changed as they betrayed Malbolgus and formed their own race free from his influence. The Daetherkin quickly learned about Anthrantus and Squilumin technologies and use that knowledge to steal a few ships and flee planet Shodam. Now the Daetherkin wish to forge new alliances quickly so they can establish themselves in this galaxy. The Daetherkin have reached out to the Squilumin in hopes to create an alliance with them. The Daetherkin want to prove themselves by helping the Squilumin retake planet Shodam from the Anthrantus and Malbolgus. So far the Daetherkin control 1 planet though they hope to be able to expand more once they figure out how to reproduce more quickly. Aetherlife Before they were brought to the galaxy with Malbolgus they were used as his royal guards who were the most loyal and powerful of his minions. They possessed super strength, flight and formidable psionic abilities which made them stronger than almost any other type of demon around. It is unknown what creature the Daetherkin were in life however they do seem to have had wings and were reptilian in nature. For centuries the Daetherkin protected Malbolgus and his lieutenants from harm and were also used in battle as well. Overtime Malbolgus would hand pick Daetherkin with certain traits when they were young and would train them to be stronger and have more powerful psionic abilities before their physical form became permanent. Battle of Shodam After the Anthrantus took the Stone of Aetherlife from the Squilumin they quickly used it to summon their 2 most powerful Supreme Overlords and Malbolgus and his minions. With the help of Malbolgus and his minions the battle quickly turned and the Squilumin were forced to abandon planet Shodam. After the battle was over the Anthrantus had little use for planet Shodam so they left it to be ruled by Malbolgus and his minions. Mal'Jaeden who was a curious Daetherkin decided to study the technology of the fallen Squilumin and Anthrantus forces, and after studying their technology he became aware of just how vast the universe really was. Mal'Jaeden came to the conclusion that the Daetherkin could flee Malbolgus and erect their own empire free of his will. Mal'Jaeden quickly gathered supporters in secret and it became decided by his people that they wanted to give freedom a chance. The Daetherkin then contacted the Squilumin saying they would like to forge an alliance with them in exchange for helping them retake planet Shodam. Shortly after they contacted the Squilumin they got contacted by the Coredredium Alliance and together they formulated a plan to retake the Planet. Shodam reclamation Once a plan of attack was decided, the Coredredium Alliance sent a massive fleet to planet Shodam. Once Malbolgus started combating the forces of the Coredredium Alliance the Daetherkin backstabbed Malbolgus and quickly decimated his forces before they even realized they turned on them. Enraged at the Daetherkin's betrayal Malbolgus decided to enter the battlefield and use his powerful demonic magics to attack both forces at the same time. The Daetherkin and the Coredredium Alliance were both shocked and awed at the power that Malbolgus used against them. Having single handedly taking out 10 ships and over 5000 ground troops the Coredredium Alliance almost called in a full retreat however the Daetherkin knew that Malbolgus had expended too much of his energy and knew that they could now mount a full out strike against him. Hundreds of Daetherkin lost their lives in this assault however the remaining ones struck down Malbolgus. However Malbolgus managed to slip back into the Aetherlife before the final blow was struck. With Malbolgus back in the Aetherlife his remaining forces were quickly destroyed and any remaining few slipped back into the Aetherlife to escape redeath. Aftermath With planet Shodam back in the Squilumins control they decided that it was best for the whole galaxy to destroy the Stone of Aetherlife to prevent Malbolgus or any other Aetherlife demon from getting out. Category:Empires